


The scat man - Laffitte x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	The scat man - Laffitte x Reader

“Just kill me, I want to die…” You hum, staring blankly at the ground, your wrists still bound, the abuse to your body from the Blackbeard pirates, it was painful in and around your body. “Broken and battered, just like I like it,” a voice rumbles in the distance. You peer up to see the always smiling navigator of the group of the terrible crew, Laffitte. His soulless gaze staring at you as tap danced to you, moving to his own tune, his smile never leaving his face. He knelt down in front of you and stared into your blank expression, his face suddenly changed to that of a sympathetic one, his smile fading, “you poor thing. You’ve been abused and used so much. Your beautiful face covered in your own blood and bruises. Your suffering down here.” You give him a confused expression, he actually seemed sincere, brushing his cold, slender hand across your face, the cool sensation felt nice against the swollen part of your face. You pressed your face against his palm, he seemed very genuine towards you, his simple gesture felt so affectionate, “I bet you look beautiful without all these bruises on your face, without all this swelling, you poor, poor thing.” He breathes, moving a lock from your face, a glimmer of hope started to resonate within you, your will to live returned to your broken soul. His smile returned to his face, his eyes looked like that of a maniac, “you are so easy to fool. 

You look like you want to live now. As if I would betray my captain by letting you free.” Your face turned pale and tears started to well up in your eyes, he took pleasure in making you believe his lies. “That’s it. That’s the face I wanted to see,” he rumbles, unzipping his pants then stroking himself off, “your broken spirit is much more appealing than breaking your face.” You drop your head and start to shake, “there, there. You’ll be free soon enough, once you are fully broken to do our bidding.” They were all trying to break you, torture you, so you would fall under their control, the worst part about it was it was working, you were at the edge now, believing that even if they released you, you would still be trapped in their web. Several seconds passed until he finally finished, looming over you and releasing all over your head and body. He zipped up his pants and knelt back down, tipping your chin to look at your face once again, “I love this face of yours. So broken spiritually. It’s sexier than anything you’ll ever do. More erotic than beating your body.” He then leaned in and licked the stream of tears on your face, even going as far to lick your eye, “delicious. The tears of anguish. So salty. I’ll be back to partake of it again very soon.” As he released you, he stood up and prominently displayed another erection, “oh look at this. Hard again. Better relieve this before I step out of here.” He laughed as he took himself out again, laughing at your anguish as he stroked his length. It was never going to end.


End file.
